2013-05-23 - A Devastation to Abomination
It is when the sun is high in the sky that Metropolis sees it's greatest amount of activity: lots of cars around the streets, people eating lunches on construction sites, restaurants and on top of buildings, criminals tend to keep it quiet during these hours, if they ever do. This is not, however, the case of this particular day, as Kara soon picks up with her hearing while eating up her lunch alone, Valkyrie being away, once again, trying to figure out 'All-Fatherly Stuff'. A thundering voice spitting out orders in a wacky, slavish accent about blowing up dams and putting up bomb fuses together has a way of getting anyone's attention, especially a super hero like her. It is low at first, as if it's being muffled by a lot of concrete and layers of buildings, but still, something with that voice speaking about those subjects is easily picked on, and upon hearing about a dam, and calculating the direction the sound comes from makes the creature's location an easy one: One of the dams around the Metropolis area is in jeopardy, and these people, or this creature and it's minions, are not fooling around. Kara Zor-El has decided to surprise Valkyrie since she's away. How? By getting her apartment furnished. Where? At IKEA, of course, where Kara loves going. Seriously, Earthlings might have vastly inferior technology to Krypton and might be excessively warlike and argumentative... but they sure know how to make good furniture. Especially those Swedes! Plus Sweden's pretty close to the Netherlands, right? She told them to deliver it, so was just flying back from the store (she went as Kara, of course, but was going to fly back as Supergirl - quick change), finishing off the last of those little hot dog thingies they serve at the Ikea. Doesn't matter if she doesn't get hungry ever since coming to Earth. It's hot dogs, but SMALL! Amazing! Though her attention is drawn from the snackfood towards the Metropolis Hydropower Plant when she hears the sounds of danger, so off she flies towards the dam to see what's going on! And as soon as Kara gets any close to the dam, she realizes there's something off. An awful amount of unmarked white vans seem to crowd the entrance, and from the sound coming from inside, whatever is happening inside looks bad. Supergirl can hear valves bursting and high-pressured gas escape the pipes, engines bursting and people whimpering and screaming along with threats from men and women who are probably in power. They seem to be talking in russian, and it takes sometime before Kara can hear that rumbling voice again. Monstrous Voice in terrible russian accent: "I don't understand vy zis city is zo hard zu destroy... zis a valk in park... and we are getting paid ze lot vor it!", a loud chuckle accompanying it, before another pipe wrenches and break, and the alarms around the power plant start to scream at their fullest. Monstrous Voice in terrible accent again: "Zoon we can leave this place... just one valve to go...", and stomping can be heard. "Oh, and kill the vorkers in the ground floor... we zon't need them anymore..." Kara can see that on the ground floor there are up to twenty workes knelt with their backs turned to their handlers, around five men and women dressed in white carrying large weapons. They seem to receive a message from the radio. "I think Mr. Blonsky said to kill the workers. I can barely understand anything he says!". At that, all the five thugs ready their weapons. Kara Zor-El frowns and decides, first thing's first - save the workers, then save the dam. She flies down at superspeed. And a blur goes past the five thugs as they raise their weapons. Suddenly they don't have their weapons anymore, and Kara's standing between them and the workers, multiple automatic weapons in her hand which she drops on the ground at her feet and puts one arm on her hip. "Maybe you can understand what I'm saying better than your boss. Simple order - give up." She turns her head briefly to the workers behind her to see if they're bound or anything. The workers are not bound, although they remain as perplexed as the thugs for a moment or two, not able to keep up with Kara's incredible speed, the wind she brings with her enough to blow some hats and a lot of paper around. Still, when she looks back, they all can recognize the heroine: the symbol, the cape, the miniskirt, they are saved! Most of them run right away, but a few murmur a thank you. A tourist tries to reach for his camera to take a picture before his wife drags him away. The thugs, however, remain frozen, looking at each other, while the voice in the radio says. "Oh, great. Who is it? Superman? Bat...man? Who is it? Look, whatever ...Man you are, -you- give it up, or Mr. Blonsky might get angry! And you won't like him when he is angry! As for you, men, get her!" Thing is, while the voice in the radio can order, they just know they are overmatched. Just one of them tries to attack Kara, going for an all-out punch at the girl's face, screaming in fear. Kara Zor-El murmurs, "They know about Kal but still try this. Amazing." She watches incredulously as the tourist snaps pictures. Well at leas his wife had common sense. Then she turns to face the thugs, she doesn't bother to dodge or anything when the man punches her in the face. Her head doesn't bother to move, which results in a crack being heard. From the thug's hand, not the teenager's cheek. She raises an eyebrow. "Wow, the guy on the walkie talkie must be really scary for you to do something that stupid, huh?" She brings up her finger and thumb and flicks her finger at the one thug who followed orders. After he goes flying backwards like he just got punched, she walks up to another of the thugs and plucks the walkie talkie from his hand. She looks down at the gizmo, then back at the thug and squeezes it. *crunch* as the walkie talkie is destroyed with Kara just looking right at the thug. "Anyone else want to try your luck? If not, put your hands in front of you and outstretched." As the man flies violently at the wall, hitting into it and sliding down afterwards like old food, the other thugs just look at it with their eyes widened, surprised at this girl's strength. None of them dare to keep Kara from reaching for the walkie talkie, and they all offer their hands to the woman as she orders them too, some of them shaking, even the largest of them, who might as well be two times Supergirl's size. Somewhere else in the dam she can hear the same voice in the walkie talkie hiss "Boss! Some annoying girl has just busted our men up on the ground floor! Please hurry!", and at that, a loud sound of something punching through metal can be heard, and the whole dam seems to wail, like it's on it's limit. Kara Zor-El takes their guns and, with each of the remaining standing thugs, wraps their guns around their hands as makeshift handcuffs. Then flies off to find where the dam is about to overload - hopefully to stop it in time! There are very few people who can wrap guns around people's wrists without chopping hands off, let alone as fast as Kara. There aren't many superheroes who can fly as fast as Supergirl and with the control she has, not tearing holes and holes in the hydroplant while chasing a villain, and then again, there's the Maid of Might. The collection of powers and skills that Kara have conquered through training and was given at birth make her completely uncanny, and it's solely because of it that the girl is able to reach the main room before her target is able to tear this last pipe to shreds, a very large and heavy one, in a room surrounded by them. The creature himself is massive, far larger than Kara and on par with Hulk in size, but unlike the Avenger, it is scaly, and it reeks. It's scales glisten under the humidity in the room, but not only that, it seems to ooze something, and while it makes for a more fearsome visage than it's heroic counterpart, it makes this Abomination harder to be around in person. As soon as Kara enters the room the monster turns around, leaving the pipe alone, a huge grin with many, many pointy teeth showing as it nods at Supergirl. "Zo little... zo dead... any last vords, blondie?" Kara Zor-El stays floating in midair as she flies up to the main room and sees the large beastlike creature. "Yeah... I have a couple of words..." Kara then says, "Devatisnees. " At which point she flies at him to give the creature a punch to the face to get it away from that last pipe, realizing what would happen if he tears through it. She gets in between Abomination and the pipe, fists clenched and floating a bit before her feet touch ground. When Kara punches this creature, she can feel the man is massive, as if there are no organs or soft tissue beneath all the scales: this monster is very resistant to damage, and is probably very resistant to pain and any kind of physical punishment. And yet, even though her punch sends the man staggering back, completely unprepared for Kara's shot, it doesn't send him flying as far as she might have thought. Which means she can up the ante. With wide eyes the man doesn't joke anymore, instead he rushes Supergirl as if to tackle her, each step he takes almost taking down the room in it's rampage, a gash on it's cheek showing Supergirl's punch opened a small wound on him. Kara Zor-El realizes she can't fight this behemoth in this room - the dam would almost certainly not survive... so when he tries to tackle her, she instead flies forward to tackle into HIM as well, slamming both of them through several walls and through the outer concrete wall, though at that point, she lets him drop waaaaay down to the ground. She then flies down to fight him where it's less likely to destroy the dam. "All right ugly... you want to try that again?" she says warningly, fists clenched, realizing she might need to hold back LESS. This is the problem with fighting superstrong opponents ... never knowing how much strength to use. Kal always seems to have a good sense of this sort of stuff, unlike her. And off they go, crumbling wall after wall up until Supergirl takes the creature through the roof and lets it fall down where the water is flowing, just a bit for now, but what could have been a raging river had Kara not stopped this creature. The nasty thing about fighting this creature, the first of many, is about getting personal with it. As she breaks walls with the things's body it's goo splashes on Kara's face and hair, and it smells like raw sewage, a present that remains with the kryptonian as Abomination falls down with a loud slam on the ground. As it stands, the villain growls and shakes his head, rushing Kara again, but this time ready to punch her if she comes flying his way. "You're gunna regret doing this!", it bellows, a few helicopters surging from behind the valley's mountains, as white as the vans had previously been. As Abomination tries to punch Kara's face in with both hands, she can hear the choppers communicate "Zeroing on target, codename Supergirl. Use the hollow-headed nukes." Kara Zor-El says, "punching with both hands like punching downward?" Valkyrie says, "Yes!" Kara Zor-El frowns when the goo gets on her. "Gross...." Abomination tries to slam both of his hands in a massive joined fist down at her - but they are stopped by her hand gripping his downward striking, much larger fists with her one seemingly delicate-looking hand. Keeping his fists from being able to hit her, seemingly with surprising ease, she says, "You know what? The only thing I'm regretting is that I have a super sense of smell because..." She takes her free hand to wave at her nose. "Peeeuw!" She keeps him from being able to push his fists forward or pull them away by gripping with her superstrong fingers. "Let me guess... you were going to blow up the dam so you could have a bath? Maybe that would have been a good idea after all." she says, before her super-hearing picks up on the chopper pilots. Did they say nukes?? And there's that expression Supergirl knows so well, that complete shock that a little girl, so pretty and, while athletic, not powerful-looking at all, is holding someone like Emil back. And effortlessly. The beast tries to push his arms downwards, finding no leverage. As Supergirl teases him,Abomination simply jumps back and back in, trying to punch Kara again using it's strength-born speed. It is not enough, however, to phase the kryptonian. "The warheads are ready, and target is ready.", says one of the pilots, while the other responds "Mr. Blomsky is down there still. Should we do it anyway?". And while for a few seconds the radios go silent, Kara soon hears the answer: "Yes. More money for us." And the missiles are off, one from each helicopter, flying through the air at Supergirl and Emil. Now, they might be nukes, or not, but one thing is certain, if they are allowed to find Kara, the dam is not going to take the hit well. Kara Zor-El takes the punch to the face, her head turning slightly. Other than that - nothing. No bruise, no cut on the cheek, no red mark. Nothing. "Almost felt that one. By the way, your friends are trying to kill both of us." Then she returns the punch with an upper cut to the bottom of Abomination's chin, straight upwards to punch him high into the sky.... and flies up after him, grabbing him by the arm once he's high up enough and flings him towards one of the helicopters. Then she dives down to try to intercept the two missiles - which may possibly be nukes. First thing she does is her eyes glow red and she fires heat vision across the propulsion part of one of the missiles, cutting it off like a hot knife through butter and speeding up to grab it, swinging around in the air to throw the missile upwards - literally into high orbit! Then she tries to go after the second missile. While Abomination struggles the entire time, trying to keep this small pest from manhandling him, the creature cannot help it, and soon stars show up in his vision from the punch that connects to his chin. From this point on Emil's owrld is a series of twirling, moving in high speeds and warmth that can only be the helicopter exploding around him as he is thrown against it. As one of the chopper goes down, the pilots screaming 'mayday!,' the other one tries to fly away while Supergirl is trying to catch the missiles. The first missile falls limply on Kara's hand and she throws it into orbit, while the second one zooms past the Kryptonian and zeroing in on the dam, getting closer and closer to hitting it. It will be a tight save, if any at all, if not for Supergirl's prodigious powers. Probably impossible anyway. Kara Zor-El does about five impossible things before breakfast. Kara speeds up in her pursuit of the remaining missile - closer... and closer... and... she grabs it - her hands crunching into the metal of the casing, stopping it from going forward any more as the rocket propulsion is unable to compete with Kryptonian strength. She checks the missile to see if it's about to explode. She realizes that she doesn't have time to throw this one like she did the first one, but the amount of fissionable material isnt as big as an ICBM so, ripping off the head of the missile, she uses her own body to try to block the explosion instead, crushing the warhead against her and flying up as much as she can before it explodes! Kara takes off, the air around her turning hot at the friction it imposes due her speed, a sonic boom exploding in the sky as the Kryptonian makes the most of her gifts to take the warhead high up, hugging it with all her might. The time seems seems to slow and the whole world feels like it's silenced for a few seconds, before the explosion, and when it hits, it hits hard. The warhead goes off and it is powerful, especially when you feel it in the epicenter of it all. It threatens to shake Kara's arms and force her body to yield, even if for that micro-second as it goes off, but the Kryptonian girl has more than enough strength to contain the blast against her invulnerable body/ Even as all that Metropolis sees is a bright, small light in the sky, Kara is all that just stood between them and death. As she feels the explosion settling down, she feels hot, the heat from the thing heating the surface of her whole body, so much steam is escaping her skin, a lot of smoke around her. But when it all dissipates, she's still floating up in the air - unharmed. Kara Zor-El flies down to where the pilots are trying to escape from the helicopter wreckage. Well at least they're alive. Kal would have surely critiqued her for being so sloppy on just throwing that big creature at the helicopter, though. Like he always says 'we're supposed to stop criminals, not scramble them.' Sigh. She flies down to them and pulls the two men out of the wreckage, ripping it open to help. Then knocks their heads together to knock them out. "Sorry, need you both to stay put for the authorities." She then takes off into the sky again after the other helicopter at breakneck speed, deciding a helicopter with nuclear warheads can't be allowed to escape. While the helicopter in itself doesn't show much emotion, as it can't feasibly do so, the people inside still can, and they are screaming at each other! From 'SHE IS COMING RIGHT FOR US!' to 'WHATAREWEGOINGTODO!?' and going through 'ICANTGOTBACKTOJAIL,MAN!' People inside are going crazy. The helicopter, as modern as it is, has no hope in hell of out-speeding Supergirl, and as such, she can hear people loading guns already. They probably know it's hopeless, but what can they do? When Kara shows up, they will receive her with a bulletstorm with rounds thatare pretty high-caliber'd. Kara Zor-El flies up to the helicopter as the hailstorm of bullets harmlessly ricochets off of her invulnerable skin. Doesn't really matter where it hits - including her face. Doesn't even make her blink. She just looks mildly annoyed that they're bothering to try, to be honest She's not even flying for speed anymore, basically just standing in the air and keeping up with the helicopter, letting them pop off a few more dozen rounds... at which point she flies into the helicopter and sets down inside it in front of two of the gunmen who are continuing to fire right at her. She puts one hand back on her hip, wondering why they're STILL firing at her when it's absurdly apparent that all the bullets in the world aren't going to so much as mark her. Her hands whip forward, each one grabbing the barrel of each of their assault weapons and, with a casual squeeze, crushes the metal, disabling the weapons. She turns her head toward the other guy - twin beams of heat vision fire out of her eyes at his weapon, causing it to become red hot to force him to drop it. "Okay now. Sorry but you ARE going to jail. It's just a matter of whether you're going to annoy me first." Her eyes glow red again. "Word of advice? Annoying me is bad." "Now... who do you work for and what were you going to do. Oh and WHY?" she says sternly, standing there. Valkyrie says, "Question: Should we let the Abomination escape?" Kara Zor-El says, "whichever you'd prefer" Kara Zor-El says, "even if she knocked him out and sent him to jail, he'd probably just break out anyway" The men are easily disarmed by the woman, but then again, they know who she is, and are more than ready for it. Some of them shake their heads, other fall to his knees, but in the end, they are all easily in Supergirl's custody. The one that is more talkative swears they don't know who their benefactor is, aside that he is called The Tall Man. They say they never contact him, and that he is always the one that makes contact, and that the reason why he wanted the dam exploded is not known to them. As she tries to scan the area for the monster that seemed to be their major player in this whole scheme, Supergirl can see the creature's body laid flat against the riverbank, breathing slowly, as if it's in some kind of torpor, it's gruesome visage charred from the helicopter explosion, his head limp. Kara Zor-El takes a moment to wrap weapons around the arms of the gunmen as well as the pilot when it seems obvious from their heartbeats in response to her 'interrogation' that they're telling the truth - that they don't know anything about their employer beyond that cryptic name. She then flies out of the helicopter, grabbing it and destroying the tail in the process. She flies down towards a cliffside of the rockface near the dam, hitting the helicopter into the side of a cliff-face hard enough so the blades are embedded in the rock. "You guys stay right here until police come, understand?" As if they have a choice in the matter, considering none of them can fly. She then flies back towards the dam area to try to find the last member of the party - Abomination. When she spots him by the riverbank, she approaches him, checking to see if he's breathing. Rao, she hopes she didnt kill him. Kal's talked about how he's always so cautious to hold back his strength because someone could die if he doesn't, but he had 30 years to fine tune that application of strength to people like this. When she sees he's still breathing, she's actually relieved. "Okay... I'm hoping you're going to give up like your partners." she says as she approaches him to see if he's still conscious. The creature is completely out of it, even if it mumbles uselessly and every here and then moves a hand, lazily. As Supergirl stands closer to it she can realize just how big the creature is, and more than that, just how hurt it is as well. It seems like it's able of self-healing, but as it lays there, it seems like the Abomination isn't going anywhere anytime soon! Kara Zor-El sits herself on Abomination's chest and waits for the police to come. "I'll take that as an 'I give up.' then." she says, mostly to herself. "But don't worry, I'll visit you in prison to find out who this Tall Man is. She looks over at the dam, making sure to note the damages done to it to let the police know about that as well. It takes a bit of time, but the police arrives first at the site, ready to apprehend the criminals some tourists have been raving about. Lining up their cars up the vale, and asking for SUpergirl's help with taking the helicopter pilots up to them, the men in blue of Metropolis do their job, sparing a few looks at the Abomination down at the river bank. The unit reponsible for apprehending super criminals takes a bit more of time, probably busy with something else, but they arrive anyway, just before the Abomination has woken up, taking it into custody. Before forcing the creature inside one of it's large containers, the russian monster looks back at Kara, still dizzy, marking her face for further reference. Kara Zor-El walks over to Abomination as he's forced into the large container. "And remember, when I visit to find out your employer, if you give me the runaround, next time I might not take it as easy on you." she chirps with a smile. Then does a little wave as the container is sealed. Kara spends the next few minutes repairing the destroyed pipes of the dam, bending the metal back in place and using heat vision to weld it closed. It's a good patch job ... at least until the dam maintenance can do a proper repair. Patting her hands, she flies up, up and away, saying to herself, "Rao ... I -so- need a shower"